narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gōken Dōjō
(剛拳の昼道場, "School Of The Strong Fist") Following the passing of the shinobi , chose to fulfill the final wish of his sensei; three years after, he began to travel the Ninja Continent taking on disciples and spreading the teachings of his taijutsu style. Concurrently, with the help of the , Konoha's Green Beast has opened up several institutions all across the continent. Thanks to his efforts taijutsu is now crossing boundaries previously set by the status quo of the shinobi world; being used as a form of expression and, concurrently, standing as a militaristic threat to the existence of the current shinobi system. Overview An establishment set up by all across the continent during a three years process that involved him alongside his mistress, traveling from country to country spreading their beliefs. Over time fellow practitioners and students of these two followed in their footsteps and with the help of the Akimichi Clan, Gōken Dōjō's have become immensely popular in recent years. However, unknown to most the Akimichi are the richest family in the ninja world to date; that said they have quite a big influence in the black market, in particular the drug trade. In fact, the Akimichi Clan has complete control of the drug flow in the Land of Fire, managing it best to suit the financial needs of their Clan. That said, following the death of both the original masters all Gōken Dōjō's took a dark turn akin to the time of Warring States Era. Although not prohibited killing peers is not encouraged in these martial art institutions. Now, students of these dōjō's are not only trained there, but also live alongside their peers in barracks, taught in the way of the shinobi and trained to be perfect assets in the future. As sinister as this seems, even greater darkness lies beneath as those students eventually become powerful drug kingpins, similarly they may be involved in the shinobi underworld, such as human trafficking or the illegal sake trade in Earth Country. However, most become assassins, shrewd informants, bandits, or mercenaries of some sort, and with that in mind, ninja villages have banned the existence of these dōjō because of the threat they pose. Regardless, many disciples now spread the continent, influencing the youth in secret to join them, especially in areas torn apart economically by the Fourth War. In the sense, these institutions train children to become men and women, teaching them to survive in a world much crueler than ever before. The primary method of combat taught is taijutsu through employing both traditional and adapted styles of the Strong Fist. Techniques One of the most popular taught techniques among students of the Gōken Dōjō is the which is often the first move learned. In addition, because of the many enemies attracted to the Gōken Dōjō as well as , and are highly notable and taught throughout. Most masters of the Strong Fist tend to visit current establishments that are hidden across the continent, teaching and bestowing wisdom upon the next generation of warriors being raised here. Because of the frequent combat done with high-level opponents even students that reside here prove formidable to S-rank foes, and with numbers, can display insurmountable prowess. Known Practitioners Behind The Scenes